1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hair accessories and more particularly to a hair clip having a replaceable hair band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair clips are commonly used for styling, accessorizing, and/or securing the hair. Conventional hair clips generally include a decorative part designed for aesthetic reasons and an elastic band permanently attached to the decorative part. Elastic bands have a lifetime that is generally shorter than the lifetime of the decorative part of a hair clip and the bands often break easily. Because elastic bands do not last very long, most hair clips become unusable after a short period of time. Thus, even though the decorative part of the hair clip may still be in good condition, the hair clip may no longer be used because of a broken elastic band.